


Deck the Bunker

by CasIsMyPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, dean really loves christmas, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasIsMyPie/pseuds/CasIsMyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really loves Christmas.</p><p>Mistle toe kisses and general fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Of The Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for [cardboardwhale](cardboardwhale.tumblr.com) who was my 399th follower on tumblr. She asked for general Christmas Destiel fluff with Sam (because Sam lives in the bunker too, duh). Hope I make her happy :)

Dean was stupidly excited about Christmas. This was the first time in at least twenty years that he actually had something resembling a real home to celebrate in. The bunker may not be your typical house with a white picket fence and perfectly mowed lawn, but it was home, and hell yeah he was going to take advantage of that. 

 

He had spent that last two weeks decorating every room in the place, even going as far as stringing up Christmas lights shaped like icicles in the dungeon. Large festive red bows and sparkly white tinsel decorated the stairs, a Christmas wreath adorned the door of every room they regularly used, and he'd even set up a seven foot artificial tree in the library topped with an Angel that he'd made out of construction paper, complete with a trench coat and fluffy white wings made from real feathers. He laughed himself stupid at the look Sam gave him when he saw it, and was dying to see Cas's reaction. He was in the kitchen assembling a ginger bread house - Santa hat firmly on his head and red and green apron tied around his waist - when said Angel appeared at the entrance with a confused look on his face.

 

"Dean, what are you doing?" 

 

Dean looked up from where he was applying icing to the house roof in the shape of shingles to smile at the Angel. "Heya, Cas! I'm making a ginger bread house," he stated with a grand gesture. "Wanna help? I haven't made the people yet, so you can do that if you want. Oh!" he exclaimed, actually causing Cas to jump a little at his outburst. "Or you could help me decorate!" Dean grabbed a bowl of red and green Smarties, holding them out to Cas with an excited smile. 

 

Cas slowly stepped closer to Dean, his brow knitted, examining Dean as if he'd grown an extra head. Calmly taking the bowl from Dean's outstretched hand, he asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

 

"Of course I am," Dean smiled as he returned to his icing shingles. "Well, I will be when these shingles are done. This is a bitch." 

 

Cas raised an eyebrow and grabbed a spare bowl to begin sorting through the Smarties, seperating the red and the green. "This just isn't like you. You normally don't get so excited about holidays." Cas paused for a moment, watching Dean apply the icing to the house and glancing at his attire before smiling slightly. "To be honest, I like it. I like seeing you happy." 

 

Dean shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. "We have a home this time, Cas. A real home." He sighed as he put down the icing, turning around to lean against the counter. "I don't know, man. It's just... I don't think Sam ever had a real Christmas. I mean, he might have when he was at college, but he never talks about that. I just wanted... I thought... I thought he might like it. I wanted to do this for him." Dean glanced at Cas, who had raised a skeptical eyebrow. He chuckled as he admitted, "Okay, and maybe a little for me. It just... It feels right, you know?" He shrugged before continuing. "We have a home, and a family. I guess I just... I felt this was right. It's what we need." 

 

Cas smiled slightly, ducking his head as he continued to sort through the candy in front of him. "I'm really happy to hear you say that, Dean," he admitted quietly. "You deserve this. You deserve to take some time off for once and just... enjoy life." Cas glanced up at Dean before continuing with his sorting. "You know, Christmas was a holiday adopted from Pagans. Jesus was actually born in the summer."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, no one cares." He finished the shingle he was working on before continuing his words. "It's more about family now. Well, presents too. But I like to think it's about family."

 

Cas paused in his sorting to look at Dean. "You're just doing this for Sam, then?"

 

"Not just Sam," Dean mumbled as he placed the icing tube on the counter, having finished his shingles, and reaching for the bowl of red Smarties. Cas grabbed his hand as he did, forcing Dean to look up at him, his head tilted and eyes squinted as if he was puzzling something out.

 

"Who else, then?" 

 

Dean sighed, dropping his eyes and gently pulling his hand from Cas's. "You, Cas." He met Cas's eyes and took a deep breath. "You're family too."

 

With a small smile, Cas shook his head, pulling the last few red Smarties from the bowl of green. "I don't celebrate holidays, Dean. Well, unless it's damage control."

 

With a roll of his eyes Dean grabbed the bowl of red Smarties, carefully applying them in a straight row along the roof of the house. "You're practically human, now, Cas," he said softly. "I didnt want you to think it was just all pain and suffering and _damage control_." Stopping his application of candy he looked up at Cas. "I want you to enjoy the good things, too. You know," he shrugged. "Have a little fun."

 

Cas nodded with a frown as if Dean had just presented him with the most important information known to man kind. After a moment, he gestured to the half finished ginger bread house. "And this is fun?" he asked. 

 

Dean smiled as he continued his decorating. "Yeah, Cas," he laughed lightly. "Yeah. This is fun."

 

Cas nodded solemnly. "Well, move over than. I think the green ones should go along the bottom, since you did red at the top."

 

Dean smiled as he met Cas's eyes, moving over to make room for him. "Yeah, that would look great," he said with a nod. "I have gum drops for the shingles."

 

Cas smiled before setting his face in a grim expression. "We need liquorice for the pathway."

 

Dean laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is shorter than I wanted, but yeah... Enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve, and Dean had spent almost the entire day in the kitchen. There were trays of cookies and various pastries on every surface he wasn't using for prepping the meal for Christmas day. He was hot and sweaty, flower and sugar and other ingredients covering his red and green apron, his Santa hat not helping the heat at all as he hummed Jingle Bell Rock and set about peeling and cubing potatoes. Dean wanted to make sure everything was ready for cooking so he had minimal work to do the next day, as he planned on doing the stupidly Christmas-y thing of getting up at 5 am to open presents and watch Rudolph with Sam and Cas. At least, he hoped Cas would be there. He had a ridiculous amount of gifts for the guy, and he'd be damned if his Angel was spending Christmas alone in some hotel room in God-knows-where, Hickville. 

 

Securing plastic wrap over the bowl of potatoes, Dean set in the fridge with the basting turkey and sliced carrots before stretching with a groan and looking around the cluttered kitchen. He couldn't help the smile blooming on his face as he thought about how homey it looked, lived in, and down right like Father Christmas himself had come and puked holiday cheer all throughout the room. The gingerbread house he had decorated with Cas sat proudly in the middle of the stainless steel kitchen island surrounded by sur cookies and pecan tarts. With a chuckle, he sent a quick prayer to Cas. _Hey, Cas, buddy. You should be here. I made so much food. I know you don't have to eat, but I'm pretty sure even you would love my tarts. Either way, you better be here tomorrow. We're celebrating Christmas the human way - cheesy gifts and too much food._  

 

***

 

Dean was in the process of wiping down the counters and cupboards (and any other surface he managed to get food on) when a deep voice behind him had him turning around with a grin.

 

"Dean."

 

Without thinking Dean rushed at Cas enveloped him in a hug, chuckling slightly at Cas's awkward attempt to hug back. "I'm so glad you're here man!" he said as he took a step back, his hands staying on Cas's shoulders. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

 

The corners of Cas's lips tilted up slightly as he responded, "I heard your prayer." 

 

They both stood staring at each other, Dean's face a huge grin and Cas's that tiny little almost smile. For some reason, Dean didn't find the staring weird anymore, nor the lack of personal space. It was just how he and Cas were. It was what they did. Years could've passed before there was the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat, causing Dean to jump and meet Sam's knowing smirk.

 

"Hey Cas," he said casually as he grabbed cookie from the island and started munching. "Dean. I hope you know you're under the mistletoe." 

 

Dean's eyes widened as he watched a chuckling Sam exit the kitchen and he looked up. Sure enough, directly above them, was mistletoe. With an awkward cough Dean looked back at Cas. "Cas, I-"

 

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Cas had pressed his lips to Dean's, muffling anything else Dean had to say. Despite his initial thought of " _oh my God, oh my God, Angel of the fucking Lord here, oh my God_ ," Dean melted into Cas's body, his arms wrapping around his neck as his lips moved (apparently of their own accord) with the Angel's. A small sound escaped his lips as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him closer, fingers knotting in Dean's t-shirt as if he would disappear if he let go. They kissed for what seemed like forever, and. yet when Cas pulled back, it was all too soon. Dean met Cas's eyes and saw the slight panic there, the insecurity, and couldn't help but to lean back in and press another soft peck to Cas's lips.

 

Cas let out a shuddering breath and dropped his eyes, his hands unknotting from Dean's shirt to move around and rest lightly on his hips. "Dean, I... I'm sorry. That was..." Cas cleared his throat and met Dean's eyes again. "That's the tradition, is it not?"

 

Dean smiled, dropping his forehead to rest against Cas's. "Yeah. That's the tradition," he answered quietly. "Though, I hope with us, it's a little more than that."

 

Cas pulled back from Dean, brow furrowed, to study his eyes. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean," Dean started, huffing out a laugh. "I hope we can do this again," - Dean pressed another chaste peck to the corner of Cas's mouth - "without the mistletoe... and possibly with less clothes."

 

Cas smiled the first real smile Deann had seen in a long time - way too much gum and teeth, his nose crinkling - and answered breathlessly, "Of course, Dean." 

 

Dean couldn't help grinning in return, even waggling his eyebrows suggestively before kissing Cas once more and pulling away. "But first things first. I have to finish cleaning, and you have to have one of those tarts. Or all of them. I made a lot."

 

Cas nods. "I can see that." Picking up a tart, he gazes at it thoughtfully before looking up at Dean. "Dean?"

 

Dean turns in his wipe down of the stove to look at Cas. "Yeah, Cas?"

 

"Merry Christmas."

 

Dean smiles. "Merry Christmas, Angel."


End file.
